Journée piscine- Ereri OS
by KidOtaku-Ackerman
Summary: /Riren Lemon/ Eren est un garcon banal qui lors d'une journée piscine avec ses amis, va devoir avouer à un beau ténébreux du nom de Levi qu'il ne sais pas nager. Ce dernier lui proposera alors de lui apprendre...voir lui apprendre plus encore Un OS Levi X Eren avec Lemon


**Dring...Driiiinng...Dri-**

Une main était sortie de sous la couette afin d'appuyer sur le haut du réveil, qui afficher 9h03 du matin, pour le stopper dans sa sonnerie matinal qui faisait entendre la version Nightcore de Jericho-celldweller.

Matinal

Le jeune homme ne l'était pas du tout. Il aimait profiter de la chaleur que lui offrait sa couette même en été. Bien sur, le plus souvent, la couverture finissait à terre et le brun en étoile de mer géante et ronflante profitant du matelas jusqu'à point d'heure.

Finalement, notre grand dormeur se leva dans un bâillement et ramassa l'oreiller qui avais du tomber dans la nuit enfin de le remettre à sa place. Il enfila un boxer propre ainsi qu'un pantalon couleur marron slim et un maillot blanc dont il remonta les manches jusqu'au coudes. Il descendit en trombe en bas, en essayant de ne pas tomber dans les escaliers et arriva dans sa cuisine. Il attrapa une bouteille de jus de fruit dans le frigo avant d'y boire directement au goulot sans prendre le temps de sortir un verre. Tout en buvant le jus sucré et fruité, tenant la bouteille d'une main, il se coupa un morceau de cake au chocolat qu'il avait préparer la veille pour le dessert. Mais il y en avais eu bien trop pour seulement lui et sa mère, son père ayant dus rester à l'hôpital pour une urgence, ainsi il lui en restait pour le petit déjeuner.

Une fois son morceau finis, tous comme le jus dont il jeta la bouteille, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il regarda son reflet dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Un jeune homme de 17 ans, brun, possédant de magnifiques yeux émeraudes se reflétait dans la glace. Après s'être brossé les dents et passai un coup d'eau sur son visage. Il redescendit, enfila son gilet de costume noir par dessus son maillot et attrapa son sac à dos rouge qu'il balança sur son épaule. Il partis à l'entrée, enfila ses chaussures récemment achetées et sortis de la maison après avoir vérifier d'avoir tout éteins.

Il rejoignit ses deux meilleurs amis, Armin et Mikasa, à l'abri de bus, qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Le voyage ne fut pas long pour nos trois protagonistes qui parler ensemble sur la journée qu'ils allaient avoir. Ils devaient rejoindre leur amis à la piscine municipale enfin d'y passer la journée par ces chaleurs interminables et étouffantes de l'été. Ils avaient pensé que cela ferrais du bien à tous le monde. Aussi, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent heureux de constater que tous le monde avais pus se libéré ( **Délivré** ) pour être présent aujourd'hui.

Ils s'étaient tous rejoins devant la piscine. Une fois rentré et les entrées payées, les personne n'ayant pas mis leur maillot de bain, comme notre très cher Eren, dur passer pas les cabines. Celui-ci se dévêtit et enfila son maillot de bain qui était un short de bain bleu marine et à l'élastique blanc. Il sortit de la cabine, les filles présentes se retournant pour admirer son corps bien sculpté. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure rebelle qu'il ne prenait même plus le temps de peigner et se dirigea vers le petit coin d'ombre que c'est amis avais trouvé juste assez éloigné du bord du bassin pour pas se faire arroser. Il sortis une serviette blanche de son sac et l'étala sur le sol qui entourer la piscine. Il aimait beaucoup l'été, il trouvais que ça fessait ressortir sa peau halé, appréciait de beaucoup de monde. Après avoir passer de l'huile au monoi de Tahiti (pour faire encore plus ressortir sa peau), il s'avança jusqu'au bord de la piscine et regarda les personnes qui s'y trouver. Bien sur, on était encore le matin et la piscine venait juste d'ouvrir, alors le monde n'était pas encore présent. À cette heure ci l'on pouvait surtout croiser des nageurs qui profitait du calme matinale. En parlant de nageur, Eren vit un peux plus loin, dans le grand bassin, un groupe de quelques personnes, visiblement en train d'encourager quelqu'un. Il remarqua alors qu'une course avait lieu entre deux nageur.

D'ici, il ne pouvait pas voir le visage, mais il été clair que l'un d'eux était bien meilleur que le second, qui était plus à la limite de ce noyer. Quand au premier, même si Eren ne s'y connaissait pas, il était clair que c'était un très bon nageur. Ses gestes étaient à la fois calme et rapides. Il avait l'air si à l'aise dans l'eau.

Celui-ci arriva d'ailleurs au point de départ et remonta, à la force de ses bras, sur le bord de la piscine. Il enleva ses lunettes de plongé bleus et passa une main dans ses cheveux corbeau. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, dont le regard croisa immédiatement celui d'eren qui se trouvais juste en face, de l'autre coté du bassin.

Magnifique.

C'est la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Eren à la vue des magnifique billes d'aciers du jeune homme qui le regardait. Ce même jeune homme, que Eren trouva plutôt à son goût. Et oui, notre jeune homme était gay et il l'assumai parfaitement.

En revanche, ce qui n'était pas à son goût, fut lorsqu'il rentra en contact avec l'eau froide du bassin, contrastant avec la chaleur extérieur. Il se débattit pour remonter à la surface avant de se rendre compte qu'il avais pied, Il n'était pas un très bon nageur, en faite il ne savais pas nager, et pus voir jean s'ésclaffer de l'avoir poussé à l'eau. Eren le regarda avec colère.

-Espèce de connard ! Je vais te refaire le portrait !

Il n'eu pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que Jean se retrouva lui même tête la première dans l'eau, se qui bien sur eu pour effet de faire rire notre protagoniste.

-Vengeance sale tête de cheval !"

-Tête de cheval ? Ca lui correspond bien, gamin." **répondit une voix froide derrière lui.**

-Eh ! Je suis pas un gamin espèce de..." **Il se retourna et reconnu sans mal le beau gosse de tout à l'heure** "de nain".

Et merde, au vus de l'expression de celui qui se trouvais en face de lui, il avais encore parlait trop vite. Pourtant il était vrai que Eren avais pus facilement jugeai la taille de nageur a 1.60m.

-Comment tu m'as traité là ?

Tais toi Eren ,tais toi.

-parce que t'es sourd en plus ? Et voilà, sa devait arriver, le noiraud venait de se mettre accroupi, de lui aatraper les cheveux violement d'une main et le rapprocher de lui.

"Petit con" Tout ce que pus sentir Eren à ce moment là fus la douleur qui le tirailla sur le coté droit de son visage où le plus petit venait de lui donner un bon coup de poing digne d'un boxeur.

Eren échappa un gémissement de douleur en ramenant ses mains à son visage d'où s'écouler un liquide chaud et écarlate qui se glissait jusque dans l'eau de la piscine.

"reste pas là sale mioche, tu vas dégueulasser la piscine"

"Euh...ou-oui" Eren se dépecha de sortir de l'eau et de se diriger vers les vestiaires qui étaient vides. Il se pencha au dessus d'un lavabo où quelques gouttes de sang couler et tâchait le blanc immaculé. Il passa de l'eau sur son visgae et roula un morceau de papier qu'il rentra dans sa narine pour éviter que cela coule encore plus. Il releva la tête et eu un hoquet de surprise. Dans le reflet de la glace il pouvait voir que le ténébreux se trouvais derrière lui, bras croisés, appuyé contre l'une des cabines. Notre brun se retourna vers lui, légèrement apeuré.

"Oi gamin, pourquoi t'as la trouille je vais pas te bouffer." Il le détailla de la tête au pied et eu un sourire carnassier. "Quoi que~"

Eren dégluti et sursauta à nouveau lorsque le noiraud se retrouva devant lui, les bras de chaque coté de son corps, l'empechant de fuir. Eren, qui avait remarqué qu'il faisait au moins 10 centimètres de plus que le second,pus sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Il devait avouer qu'il appréhender la suite.

"J'ai remarquer que tu avais du mal à nager lorsque la tronche d'équidé t'as poussé à l'eau."

"...euhm...je... *Eren rougis légèrement* "Je sais pas...vraiment..Nager"

Le beau Levi attrapa alors entre ses doigts le menton d'Eren, il avais un léger sourire moqueur au coin de la lèvre.

"Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux, sale mioche"

Eren releva un regard brillant d'espoir vers lui.

"C'est vrai ?" Il n'avais jamais oser parler à personne de son problème. Même ses meilleurs amis ne le savez pas.

Le nageur hocha la tete

"rejoins moi tous les soirs à 8h40, changé, ici même"

"Mais...mais..." Il n'eu pas le temps de répondre que le ténebreux avais déja quitté les vestiaires.

~/~

A partir de ce jour, Eren rejoignait Levi tous les soirs, à la même heure, au même endroit. Cela faisait déjà une semaine et Eren devait avouer que malgré le ton froid qu'employé levi et que l'on aurait dis qu'il donner des ordres, il était un bon professeur. Durant ses soirées, ils leur étaient arrivés de parler un peu lorsqu'il prenait une petite pose ou qu'il avais finis l'entraînement. Aussi le jeune homme à la peau halé avais appris que la personne qui lui apprenais à nager s'appellait Levi Ackerman, qu'il avais 19 ans, qu'il travailler ici pendant l'été (c'est comme ca qu'il a eu les clés pour entraîner eren les soirs) et qu'il poursuit des études dans une école de photographie dans la ville d'à coté. Il avais appris que les personnes qu'il avais vu avec lui la première fois était ses meilleurs amies, qu'il vivait seul dans un appartement et qu'il était maniaque. Enfin ca c'est lui qui l'avais remarqué. Ils avaient tous deux appris beaucoup l'un sur l'autre sans s'en rendre compte et s'était un peu rapprochés...enfin un peu n'était pas le terme exact car Eren, lui savais, il savais que ce n'était pas un simple rapprochement. Non, lui, il étais tomber amoureux de ce beau ténebreux avec qui il passait ses soirées. Mais pour lui, Levi ne l'aimerait jamais. D'ailleurs il ne savais même pas si il était gay comme lui ou non.

Ce soir là, après être sortis de l'eau, eyren s'assit sur l'un des banc pour le public qui se trouvais à coté de la piscine. Il passai machinalemnt ses mains dans ses cheveux dans le but d'enlever l'eau qui s'y trouver. Il arrêta tous mouvements lorsqu'une serviette s'écrasa mollement contre son visage

"prend au moins une serviette merdeux"

Eren c'était fais au langage vulgaire de levi, qui lui donner un petit coté de "je m'en foutisme". Il appréciait d'ailleurs ses défauts comme ses qualités. Oui, décidement il était amoureux.

"Merci levi"

"tch, oublie pas ta serveitte la prochaine fois ou je te l'as fais bouffer"

Eren ria à la remarque de Levi et se remit à se sécher ses cheveux avec la serviette. Il rougit un peu lorsque il pensa que étant donné que c'était la serviette de Levi, il s'était essuyer avec. D'ailleurs il pouvait sentir le parfum de Levi dessus. Un mélange de vanille et de menthe. C'était plutôt étrange mais cela lui correspondait bien. Doux et fort à la fois. Froid et tendre en même temps.

Il sentit alors quelques chose de froid sur sa nuque et fis un bond en avant. Il entendit un petit rire et se retourna face à Levi. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire. Il avais déjà vus une fois avec un micro sourire lorsque qu'il l'avais glisser dans la piscine alors que le noiraud lui avais dis de pas courir juste avant. Mais là, l'entendre rire, même si ce n'était qu'un peu, cela faisait de l'effet à Eren et son pauvre petit coeur n'allais peut-être pas tenir le choc. Cette vue qui s'offrait à lui le fis sourire et il remercia Levi lorsque celui ci lui tendit une canette de SevenUp.

"Alors gamin, on a peur d'une canette ?"

"C'était pas drôle Levi, c'est super froid c'est truc"

Il étaient tous deux assis, côte à côte, sur le banc, cannette à la main.

"Mais non"

Pour lui prouver ses dires, Eren colla sa canette sur le torse de Levi.

"Et là"

Levi avais frissonné, Eren l'avais sentit

"enlève la canette et se sera bien mieu"

"einh ?"

Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fais, Levi attrapa le poignet d'Eren, balança la canette et lui fit poser la main sur son torse chaud. Eren rougit à se contact.

"Le...Levi ?"

Le dénommé se leva alors.

"Vas te changer" Et il partit récuperait ses affaires qui trainais au bord du bassin tandis qu'Eren rejoignit les vestiaires avec une moue dessus sur le visage. Alors qu'il passais devant les cabines, il fut projeté dans l'une d'elles dans un bruit sourd puisque'il se cogna de l'autre coté. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçu Levi qui fermais la cabine derrière lui. Le noiraud lui attrapa les poignets, lui les tenant au dessus de sa tête et fondit sur ses lèvres.

Eren écarquilla ses yeux aux pupilles émeraudes et sursauta un peu lorsqu'il senti, en plus de ses lèvres, la langue douce de Levi caressait la sienne.

Le plus petit des deux ne savais pas si le brun allez oui ou non y répondre et il fut bien content de découvrir que ce fut la première réponse lorsque Eren répondit à son baiser langoureux, faisant chevaucher leur deux muscles roses.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Levi délaissa les lèvres d'Eren , les laissant simplement reliées par un filet de salive que le noiraud coupa en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres rougis par le baiser. Il s'attaqua de suite au cou d'Eren, commençant d'abord par y déposer de légers baisers puis en donnant des coups de langues et faisant de petits suçons sur sa peau mate, sous les quelques gémissements qu'Eren laisser échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Levi descendit de plus en plus, arrivant sur son torse où il donna un coup de langues sur l'un des tétons bien dressés du brun. Il caressa le second du bout des doigts avant de le pinçait et de sucer le premier. Eren poussa un petit cri de plaisirs sous ses nouvelles sensations qui s'offrait à lui. Mais le plus petit voulais plus, il mordilla le téton avant de s'en lassait et continua de descendre, embrassant le haut du corps du plus grand tout en lui faisant de plus en plus de suçons. Alors qu'il arrivait à la taille du brun, il embrassa la bosse qui se formait sous le short de bain de celui-ci avant de l'abaisser, laissant voir la verge tendue d'Eren qui rougit énormément, haletant. Levi caressa l'engin du bout des doigts avant d'entamer de lents vas et viens, voulant encore plus le faire gonfler. Le noiraud passa sa langue lentement le long du membre après avoir déposer un baiser à la base. Il remonta le long lentement et donna de petits coups de langues sur le gland d'Eren.

"P...plus...je veux...plus..."

"Gamin impatient"

Levi pris alors le membre en bouche et commença de lents vas et viens qu'il accéléra au fur et à mesure, prenant de plus en plus le membre gonflé d'Eren en bouche. Puis il s'amusa à ralentir, faisant grogner de frustration le brun. Le plus grand passa alors ses doigts fins dans les cheveux ébènes du noiraud et appuya pour le faire reprendre un rythme plus rapides. Levi fut forcé de sucer plus rapidement le membre d'Eren sur le rythme qu'il lui imposer.

"Le...Levi je...je vais..."

Levi continua tout de même son activité malgré la mise en garde du brun, caressant ses bourses en même temps. Bientôt le plus téméraire des deux jouis dans la bouche de celui à genoux, éjaculant dans sa gorge, dans un gémissement de satisfaction et de plaisirs. Levi avala tranquillement la semence d'Eren et se redressa pour l'embrasser langoureusement, lui faisant goûter à sa propre semence. Le noiraud colla leur deux bassin, frottant le sien contre celui d'Eren qui sentit immédiatement que Levi bandait contre lui.

"Eren, je vais te baiser, ici et maintenant"

Eren n'eu pas le temps de comprendre que Levi avais baisser son short de bain et avais soulever Eren qui avais, par automatisme, enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille de plus petit. Levi rentra deux doigts en Eren qui eu une petite grimace à cette intrusion. Levi fis alors un mouvements de ciseau, préparant Eren en lui élargissant son trou. Une fois que le brun commença à gémir, Levi retira ses doigts et frotta son gland a l'entrée d'Eren.

"Tu l'as déjà fais Eren ?"

Le dénommé secoua légèrement la tête. Levi eu un sourire carnassier, son regard de fauve affamé posé sur Eren.

"Alors je vais prendre ta virginité dans cette cabine, gamin"

Et sous le cri de douleur d'Eren, Levi entra d'un coup sec en lui. Une fois complétement rentré, il embrassa les larmes d'Eren et attendit que celui-ci soit prêt. Le brun donna un léger coup de bassin, donnant le signal à Levi pour commencer de doux vas et viens. Très rapidement Eren transforma ses gémissements de douleurs en gémissements de plaisirs, faisant accélérait Levi dans ses mouvements de bassin, donnant des coups plus forts, s'enfonçant en Eren dans des grognements de plaisirs. Le plus grand enfonca ses ongles dans les épaules de Levi sous le plaisirs tandis que le second lui malaxa les fesses. Au bout de quelques minutes, le brun éjacula sur leur torse en versant la tête en arrière et gémissant beaucoup plus fort car le membre introduit en lui venait de buter sa prostate. Levi continua ses mouvements jusqu'à atteindre l'orgasme à son tour et jouis en Eren. Il donna de petits coups pour finur de se vider et se retira, gardant Eren dans ses bras. Les deux haletaient et avaient le corps luisant, les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille après cet acte charnelle entre eux.

Après avoir repris leur souffle, les deux se rhabillèrent et sortir de la piscine en silence. Levi ferma à clé et rejoignis Eren qui l'attendait sous la lumière d'un réverbère, mains dans les poches et tête baissé. Il sentit alors deux doigts lui attrapait le menton et lui relavit la tête. Il croisa le regard u prunelles grises de Levi. Celui-ci s'approcha lentement et fis se rencontrer leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Il se sépara au bout de quelques secondes et murmura, faisant rougir Eren et briller de bonheur son regard.

"Je t'aime Eren"

"M...moi aussi Levi"

Et dans la nuit, sous la lumière de la lune, on pouvait voir deux personnes se tenir la main amoureusement, le corps collé l'un à l'autre, pour rentrer chez l'un deux et qui c'est, peut-être trouver un endroit plus confortable pour ce genre de choses~

 **Et voilà ! Enfin publié ! J'espère que cet OS vous aura plus, surtout mon lemon, qui été mon tout premier écris sur fanfiction. Je dois avouer que j'en suis plutôt fière, et pourtant d'habitude je suis pas quelqu'un de narcissique. Dit moi ce que vous en avez pensé ou ce que je pourrais améliorer. J'attends vos avis et désolé pour les fautes.**


End file.
